Milk Phobia
by breakin' down
Summary: "Siapa yang dimaksud '-nya' oleh Baekhyun?" / "Anak kami." / "Suaramu kemana?" / "Kalau tidak suka susu, lain kali jangan diminum-" / EXO Fanfic. Chanbaek, Hunkai, Kristao, Lumin, 2min Dongbaek (Dongwoon X Baekhyun) CHAPTER 2 IS UP !
1. Chapter 1

_ChanBaek Fanfiction_

_Miko's Present_

_**Rated T and M**_

_**Aku akan bertanggung jawab, Byun Baekhyun**_

_**AU, Yaoi, School-life, Drama, Romance, Fluff**_

_Miko cinta sama Byunbaek. Jadi terciptlah fanfic ini. Ini fanfic Multichapter. Siap-siap jamuran nunggu Miko update fanficnya. hhehe /nyengir lugu ala Byunbaek/_

_Chanbaek shipper ! Ayo merapat !_

_Happy reading..._

RRRRING

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Semua siswa bernafas lega karena mereka sangatlah lelah untuk berdiam dan mendengarkan penjelasan dari guru mereka.

Beberapa siswi berlomba untuk segera menuju ke kantin sekolah. Kenapa? Karena di kantin, mereka bisa menemukan segerombolan anak populer di sana. Seperti Park Chanyeol. Seorang namja berperawakan tinggi yang hampir sama dengan tiang listrik itu, adalah seorang namja yang berhati mulia. Ia selalu memamerkan senyuman tampannya -menurutnya- kepada semua siswi yang melihatnya. Ia juga suka sekali menebarkan virus bahagia.

Yang kedua adalah Wu Yifan. Namja ini juga tidak kalah tinggi dengan Chanyeol. Namja berparas Naga itu memiliki sifat yang seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dari teman segengnya. Yifan yang memiliki nama keren _Kris_ itu selalu bersikap dingin dan acuh kepada orang lain.

Yang ketiga adalah Choi Minho. Namja yang sangat kaya dan populer di Seoul. Dia adalah leader geng tersebut. Ia memiliki sikap yang lembut dan tegas. Ia pemain basket yang hebat. Tapi Minho tak pernah perduli dengan semua fans yeojanya. Karena dia sudah punya tunangan bernama Lee Taemin.

Yang terakhir adalah Son Dongwoon. Dia adalah namja terpintar di Sekolah tersebut. Ia adalah namja yang paling pendiam di gengnya. Walaupun masih ada Kris yang irit bicara. Tapi, Dongwoon ini selalu bingung jika memulai pembicaraan. Dia bersahabat baik dengan Byun Baekhyun.

Siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan keempat namja tersebut? Walaupun agak risih melihatnya, karena mereka memiliki tubuh yang tinggi menjulang, tapi tetap saja mereka menjadi nomor satu di Sekolah.

"Guys! Apa pulang Sekolah kita bisa mampir ke Game Centre?" Tanya Chanyeol dan mencomot roti kukus favoritenya di Kantin Sekolah tersebut.

"Ke Game Centre? Ide bagus, Yeol. Dengan begitu, aku akan membeli beberapa permainan baru dan memainkannya bersama Taeminku yang imut." Sahut Minho dan meneguk sodanya.

"Yah! Sayang sekali. Aku ada janji dengan Baekhyun. Dia memintaku mengantarkannya ke Toko Buku untuk membeli beberapa buku tebal entah apa namanya." Ujar Dongwoon dan menyantap ramyunnya.

"Aku ada janji dengan Taozi. Aku harus menjemputnya dari Sekolah dan mengantarnya pergi Les Biola." Jawab Kris dengan datar. Setelahnya, ia memakan snack favoritenya.

"Kau kakak yang baik, Kris." Ujar Ketiga namja itu. Sedangkan Kris hanya mendengus kesal.

"Baiklah. Itu artinya, hanya aku dan Minho hyung yang pergi ke Game Centre." Ujar Chanyeol. Mereka manggut-manggut.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang namja mungil dan berwajah manis menghampiri meja mereka. Ia menarik lengan seragam Dongwoon.

"Baekhyun! A-ada apa?" Ujar Dongwoon.

"Nanti, sebelum pergi ke Toko Buku, maukah kau mengantarkanku ke Panti Asuhan? Aku ingin memastikan keberadaannya." Ujar Baekhyun dengan malu-malu. Karena semua mata yang berada di Kantin Sekolah tengah memperhatikannya. Setelah melihat Dongwoon mengangguk, Baekhyun segera lari menuju ke kelasnya.

"Apa dia yang bernama Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol. Dongwoon hanya mengangguk.

"Manis."

"Siapa yang dimaksud _'-nya' _oleh Baekhyun?" Tanya Minho dengan penuh selidik. Layaknya ia adalah seorang detektif.

"Anak kami." Mereka (Chanyeol, Kris dan Minho) melotot mendengarnya. Hubungan mereka sudah lebih dari sahabat. Batin ketiga namja tinggi menjulang itu.

"Ah... Maksudku. Apa ya? Aku- tidak bisa mengutarakannya." Jujur Dongwoon. Yah! Dia memang selalu bingung dengan kalimat apa yang seharusnya ia keluarkan. Dan berakhir dengan menjadi rasa kesal dari ketiga temannya.

. . .

"Kau bertemu dengannya? Benarkah? Ketika kau mengajak bicara dengan Dongwoon?" Tanya seorang namja manis berpipi tembam. _Kim Minseok _adalah namanya yang terdapat ditag namenya.

"Kau tahu? Aku selalu bersikap hiperaktif kepada Dongwoon. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Aku tidak bisa bersikap sepert itu di depannya. Aku malu, Minseokkie hyung." Ucap Baekhyun dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Dasar Byun Baekhyun!"

"Minseokkie! Kau sedang sibuk?" Tanya seorang namja tampan dan cantik di waktu bersamaan memasuki kelas 11 B itu. Ia memeluk tubuh Minseok dari belakang dengan sangat mesra.

"Lepaskan Luhan! Kau membuatku malu!" Panik Minseok dan mencoba melepaskan pelukan Luhan di perutnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tertawa melihat pasangan tersebut.

"Poppo!" Pinta Luhan. Dahi Minseok berkedut mendengar permintaan namjachingunya itu. Ia memukul keras lengan Luhan yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Appo!" Teriak Luhan dan semakin mempererat pelukannya. Dagunya ia letakkan di bahu Minseok.

"Kau kejam sekali, Minseok. Nanti bagaimana nasip anak kita?" Ujar Luhan. Baekhyun terbahak mendengarnya.

"Eh.. Aku pergi dulu ne? Aku ada janji dengan ketua Klub Musik. Bye-bye Minseok hyung. Luhan hyung. Selamat bersenang-senang." Ujar Baekhyun dan pergi meninggalkan pasangan terheboh itu.

"Aish! Kenapa Baekhyun malah meninggalkanku dengan Rusa bodoh ini?" Miris Minseok. Luhan terkekeh dan mencium kilat pipi Minseok.

"Ayo pergi ke kantin! Aku akan mentraktirmu!" Ujar Luhan. Dengan semangat, Minseok mengangguk. _Dasar namja itu! Ck_

. . .

Baekhyun duduk dengan santai di bawah pohon rindang yang berada di halaman belakang sekolah. Ia menikmati angin siang itu dengan membaca buku tebal tentang kesehatan.

"Aku-" Tiba-tiba nafasnya tercekat. Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Kenapa ia jadi tertular oleh kebiasaan Dongwoon?

Ia menghela nafasnya dengan pelan. Kembali fokus pada buku tebalnya. Padahal tadi ia ingin bermonolog untuk mengomentari dirinya sendiri. Tapi tiba-tiba suaranya hilang entah kemana. Mungkin terbawa oleh angin tadi.

"Hay Baek!" Sapa Dongwoon dan mengambil posisi duduk di samping kanan Baekhyun. Ia melirik ke arah buku tebal yang sedang menjadi objek terindah bagi Baekhyun.

"Bukankah-" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Dongwoon. Ia sedikit tersenyum melihat Dongwoon yang bingung merangkai kata-kata.

"Aku tidak bisa." Jawab Baekhyun dengan suara yang serak. Dongwoon terkejut dan menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun. Ia sangat khawatir dengan sahabatnya yang mungil dan manis itu.

"Suaramu kemana?" Tanya Dongwoon dengan sangat bodohnya. Karena ia memang tidak bisa merangkai kata-kata dengan baik.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan dan menyingkirkan kedua tangan Dongwoon yang menangkup kedua pipinya.

"Aku tadi meminum susu." Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Kemudian melanjutkan, "makanya sekarang suaraku hilang."

Dongwoon memandang kasihan ke arah sahabatnya itu. Ia menggandeng tangan kanan Baekhyun dan mengecupnya dengan perlahan.

"Kalau tidak suka susu, lain kali jangan diminum. Kau bisa membuangnya atau berikan saja padaku." Baekhyun tertegun dengan ucapan Dongwoon. Pasalnya namja tinggi itu jarang bisa berkata semanis itu.

"Lalu? Bagaimana dengannya yang bertemu denganmu, tapi kau tidak mau berbicara dengannya?" Tanya Dongwoon pelan. Baekhyun menghela nafas dengan sangat berat. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pasrah.

"Kalimatmu berantakan, Dongwoon." Lirih Baekhyun dan tertawa dalam kesunyian. Karena suaranya hilang entah kemana. Dongwoon hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Seorang namja tinggi tegap memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama. Tangan kanannya mengepal dan menghantam tembok dengan cukup keras.

"Kau milikku!" Gumamnya pelan dan pergi dari sana. Ia tak mau melihat pemandangan yang membuat hatinya semakin terluka.

To Be Continue...

Ini adalah fanfic yang benar-benar gagal.

Tiba-tiba saya bingung dengan alurnya.

Ini harus dilanjutin atau dihapus aja?

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca fanfic Miko yang lainnya. Baik yang review maupun tidak. /bow with Kak Suho/


	2. Chapter 2

_ChanBaek Fanfiction_

_Miko's Present_

_**Rated T and M**_

_**Aku akan bertanggung jawab, Byun Baekhyun**_

_**AU, Yaoi, School-life, Drama, Romance, Fluff**_

_Miko cinta sama Byunbaek. Jadi terciptlah fanfic ini. Ini fanfic Multichapter. Siap-siap jamuran nunggu Miko update fanficnya. hhehe /nyengir lugu ala Byunbaek/_

_Chanbaek shipper ! Ayo merapat !_

_Happy reading..._

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu minum susu, Baek?" Tanya Dongwoon dan memakan snack favoritenya bersama Baekhyun yang tengah membaca buku tebal kesayangannya.

"Sehun?" Tanya Dongwoon ketika Baekhyun memberitahunya dengan memberikan bahasa isyarat kepada Dongwoon.

"Kenapa kau menurutinya?"

"Kau-cerewet-sekali." Lirih Baekhyun. Dongwoon bungkam dan kembali memakan snacknya. Ia hanya diam memandang Baekhyun yang tengah serius membaca buku tebalnya.

Di mata Dongwoon, Baekhyun terlihat sangat imut dan cantik disaat sedang serius seperti ini. Membuat Dongwoon tak kuasa untuk menarik pipi Baekhyun. Tapi ia urungkan. Karena ia bisa mati ditangan Baekhyun.

"Si manis pasti sedih." Lirih Baekhyun. Dongwoon memandang Baekhyun bingung.

"Anak kita?" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Semoga pulang sekolah nanti, suaramu bisa kembali Mama." Ujar Dongwoon. Baekhyun memukul lengan Dongwoon kesal.

"Jangan panggil aku Mama, Papa!" Ucap Baekhyun mencoba berteriak. Tapi yang keluar justru suara serak. Dongwoon hanya nyengir.

. . .

"Mama? Kai lindu cama Mama!" Teriak seorang bocah manis kepada Baekhyun. Bocah itu segera berlari ke arah Baekhyun yang baru saja masuk ke dalam Panti Asuhan tersebut. Ia melompat dan segera Baekhyun tangkap.

"Mama membawa cucu buat Kai?" Tanya Si manis. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan dan segera mengambil susu yang tadi dibuatnya untuk anak kesayangannya.

"Mama tidak bicala? Apa Mama cakit?" Tanya Kai dan memegang kening Baekhyun.

"Mama sedang tidak enak badan, sayang." Ujar Dongwoon. Baekhyun melotot ke arah Dongwoon.

"Benalkah? Bibi! Mamanya Kai cakit. Tolong buatin cucu untuk Mama." Teriak Kai kepada Bibi Jung yang sedang berdiri di samping mereka.

Tubuh Baekhyun membeku. Mendengarkan namanya sudah membuatnya kembali berkeringat dingin. Meskipun ia sudah terbiasa dengan nama tersebut. Tapi jika Kai yang mengucapkannya menjadi aneh rasanya.

"Ah! Lebih baik anda membuatkan Teh hangat untuk Baekhyun, Bibi Jung. Akan lebih khasiat kalau orang yang tidak enak badannya meminum Teh hangat." Ujar Dongwoon.

"Benalkah, Papa?" Tanya Kai. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Becok, Kai mau minum Teh hangat kalau cedang cakit." Ucap Kai. Baekhyun dan Dongwoon gemas melihatnya. Baekhyun mencium puncak kepala Kai.

. . .

"Kau masih menyukai Kris?" Tanya Dongwoon ketika mereka berada di bus untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Baekhyun yang tadi sedang melihat-lihat jalan raya jadi terganggu dan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku mencintainya." Jawab Baekhyun. Usai meminum Teh hangat tadi, suaranya telah kembali pulih. Sepertinya Teh hangat adalah penawarnya.

"Kau masih mau mencintai namja seperti Kris?" Tanya Dongwoon dengan suara keras. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tajam. Membuat Dongwoon terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Cinta itu buta, Dongwoon-ah!" Ucap Baekhyun dan kembali melihat keluar jendela. Baekhyun tersenyum lembut melihat pemandangan Kota Seoul yang sedang diguyur hujan deras.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum Kris berbicara sendiri kepadaku kalau ia menolakku." Sahutnya lagi. Dongwoon hanya bisa memandang sahabatnya dengan intens.

_Tak tahukah kau? Aku di sini memendam perasaan yang amat menyiksa. Mencintaimu sejak kita masih duduk di Sekolah Dasar hingga sekarang. Tapi kau malah mencintai teman satu gengku._

. . .

"Kris ge! Kenapa tidak pakai motor saja?" Tanya seorang namja cantik berparas panda manis itu kepada Kris yang sedang mengendarai mobil sportnya.

"Kalau Kris ge membawa motor, nanti Taozi bisa sakit karena kehujanan, sayang. Apa Taozi mau tidak masuk sekolah dan membolos les Biola atau les menari, hum?" Tanya Kris dengan lembut. Tao hanya manggut-manggut saja.

"Kris ge! Pacaran itu apa?"

Deg.

Kris terkejut dengan ungkapan Tao barusan. Ia berusaha berkonsentrasi kepada jalan raya di depannya. Agar dirinya dan Tao tidak mengalami kecelakaan. Karena bulan ini memang rawan sekali terjadi kecelakaan.

"Kata temannya Tao, pacaran itu asyik. Memangnya pacaran itu permainan apa ge?" Gluk. Kris menelan air ludahnya sendiri dengan susah payah. Pikiran polos adik satu-satunya ternodai.

"Ap-apa Taozi percaya dengan hal tersebut?" Tanya Kris hati-hati. Dengan lugunya, Tao mengangguk pelan.

"Tao ingin pacaran ge!" Ujar Tao cepat. Membuat Kris mengerem mendadak. Kepala Tao terbentur kaca jendela dengan keras. Kris yang mendengarnya segera memeluk tubuh Tao dan mengelus bagian belakang kepala Tao yang terbentur tadi.

"Maafkan, Kris gege, Taozi!" Ucap Kris lembut. Tao menganggukkan kepalanya dan membalas memeluk tubuh kekar sang kakak.

"Kris ge! Kita pacaran yuk!" Ujar Tao. Kris terkejut. Sesungguhnya Tao sudah mengerti akan hal itu. Tapi ia berpura-pura bertanya kepada Kris?

"Bukankah kita sudah pacaran Taozi?" Tao bingung. Ia melepaskan pelukan Kris dan memandang kakak tertampannya dengan intens.

"Maksud Kris gege?"

"Kita sudah sering berciuman 'kan? Itu yang biasanya orang pacaran lakukan."

"Benarkah?"

"Berarti Tao tidak jomblo! Tao sudah punya pacar." Sorak Tao senang. Ia memeluk tubuh kekar Kris kembali dan mencium aroma tubuh Kris di bagian kaos depannya.

"Tapi kan kita saudara, Kris gege."

"Sudahlah. Yang penting kau bahagia Taozi." Tao tersenyum mendengarkan penuturan Kris. Ia kembali membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kris.

Tokk.. tokk..

Seseorang mengetuk kaca jendela mobil sport milik Kris. Sadar akan posisi mereka, Kris melepaskan pelukannya dan membuka jendela tersebut.

"Maaf? Ada apa ya?"

"Kau menghalangi jalan, bodoh!"

. . .

"Ayolah, Park Chanyeol! Katakan padaku siapa yang kau sukai? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu." Ujar Minho dan meneguk sodanya dengan pelan. Chanyeol hanya diam dan memakan roti isi selai kacang favoritenya.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan orang lain, hyung. Aku bisa mendapatkannya sendiri dengan caraku." Jawab Chanyeol dan menghabiskan roti tersebut dengan cepat. Takutnya nanti Minho memintanya.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja. Tapi, beri tahu aku siapa orangnya?" Ujar Minho dengan nada penuh memerintah. Chanyeol yang kesal pun meminum soda miliknya dan berdecak pelan.

"Itu rahasia, hyung!" Jawab Chanyeol dan kembali mengeluarkan virus bahagianya.

"Haish! Terserah kau saja. Aku hanya memperingatimu. Cepat dekati dia, atau dia akan ditangkap oleh orang lain." Chanyeol mengangguk mendengarkan penuturan leader mereka. Sebagai maknae yang baik, Chanyeol mengiyakan ucapan leadernya.

. . .

Baekhyun sedang terburu-buru menuju ke ruang klub musik. Ia berlarian dengan tergopoh-gopoh dan sesekali menengok arlojinya yang melingkar dengan manis di lengan kirinya.

"Haish! Aku pasti sangat terlambat. Joonmyeon hyung pasti akan sangat marah padaku." Gumamnya dan masih terus berlari.

Bruk.

Baekhyun yang ceroboh. Dengan sangat bodohnya, ia bisa tertabrak tiang bendera. Tunggu! Tiang? Mana ada tiang bendera di tengah-tengah koridor?

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Sebuah suara bass tertangkap di indera pendengaran Baekhyun. Ia meringis pelan karena pantatnya yang mungil dan unyu-unyu itu harus mencium lantai koridor karena bertabrakan dengan sosok namja berperawakan tinggi.

"Raihlah tanganku! Aku akan membantumu." Ujarnya lagi. Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengulurkan tangan besar itu.

"Kau- Byun Baekhyun kan?" Tanya sosok itu. Baekhyun mengerjap dua kali dan menjawab '_Ne_'.

"Aku Park Chanyeol."

To Be Continue

Ini rated M ya?

Itu buat jaga-jaga aja. Biar aman dah.

Hello-hello ! Ini udah Miko lanjutin karena banyak juga yang minta dilanjutin. Jadi kepikiran deh. Tapi, menurut Miko, ini fanfic bener-bener gagal fluff-nya. Terlalu mendrama tapi.

Menurut kalian, ini berakhir di sini apa lanjut?

Terima kasih buat yang udah mau ripiu di chap sebelumnya.

Entah suatu saat nanti, fanfic ini pasti ada selingan adegan ranjangnya kok. Ga usah khawatir.


End file.
